Computer peripherals come in many forms including printers, copiers, fax machines, scanners, entertainment devices, and so forth. Not only are these devices or peripherals connected locally to various computing devices but they are more than likely connected to a network environment in conjunction with the respective computing devices, wherein the network is sometimes referred to as a “cloud.” The term “cloud” is used as a metaphor for the Internet, based on the cloud drawing often used to represent computer networks. Cloud computing describes a supplement, consumption, and delivery model for information technologies services based on the Internet, and can involve over-the-Internet provision of dynamically scalable and often virtualized resources.